Deep Frozen Scars
by Mi-chan.Mochi
Summary: Elsa is hurt. Can Anna reveals her secrets? (updated because many protest about the grammar error)
1. Blood Bath

ElsaAnna Fic .Haters don't read

I don't own Frozen

Chapter 1

The loud ringing of an ambulance blaring through the parking lot in front of the house. The house only consisted of two people. Both were in the bathroom. One of them crying hard, sobbing, the phone in her shaking hands, her ginger hair is still wet from showering earlier that day. The other person is on the floor, her blonde head stained red with blood, rested on the crying one's lap. Her eyes are closed.

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_The bathroom tub. The floor. On the phone. Covering them both._

_Their clothes are red._

_It covers the blonde's hands and arms._

The crying didn't stop when the paramedics arrived, yelling something incoherent to them. They try and lift the blonde, the ginger haired girl screaming at them and then she yelled to the blonde, her sister...

"_Elsa!_"

The blonde's finger twitched knowing that her name had been called. The paramedics lifted her carefully onto the stretcher.

One of the paramedics grabbed the ginger's shoulders firmly and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. But my sister is..."

The paramedics firm voice assuring her, "Then you have to come too." She nodded quickly, and followed the paramedics to ambulance.

Elsa's hand suddenly moved, "_Anna?_" she muttered softly, barely audible but the owner of that name reached to her hand quickly, recognized her sister's calm voice amidst the blaring sirens and loud voices of the paramedics.

"I'm here. Just hold on. I got you, _I got you_," she choked the last word and sobbed, face red and tired from crying.

Elsa sighing, a relaxed sigh. As if this whole thing is a routine in her life, it is but not usually this big of disaster.

Inside the ambulance, one of the paramedics sat in the back with them while the other was in the front, Elsa laid on the stretcher, while Anna sat beside her, facing Elsa and the paramedic, he put an oxygen mask on her face, providing oxygen for her freezing cold lungs. Although Elsa's body is always freezing, as if her body temperature is always zero.

The ambulance began to move, quickly passing houses and buildings.

Elsa's brow furrowed. Making her sister more panicked, yelling to the paramedics seated in the front of the ambulance, "What's happening? Do something, something's wrong!" the paramedic jolted up in surprise, he frantically searched Elsa for what was wrong and turned to her bloodied hands. He cleaned them up, his eyes widening in surprise by the sheer of number scars and cuts, looking like a strong blizzard had scarred her hand. Countless, beautiful white scars.

The paramedic stiffened, he glanced at Elsa, her half-lidded eyes looking at him like a wolf that had found it's prey.

He gulped nervously but this is his job. He cleaned her hand, wrapping it in bandage, putting it down gently. He did the same with her other hand, her icy glare not leaving him until he finished, becoming afraid of touching her ice cold hands. He began searching for the blood bag to begin the infusion.

Elsa's eyes shut. Anna looked at her sister with a concerned face, tears still streamed down her face, her hands clasped her sister's hand tightly, not caring how the blood stained her sister's hand. The paramedic looked at Anna and said, "She's fine, a little blood loss, this might be lowering her body temperature slightly. What is her blood type?"

"A," Anna replied almost as quickly as the question came. The paramedic busied himself prepped her, avoiding her icy glare. After he finished he touch her hand again, it was still ice cold but this time it felt like a dead person, he became more panicked, he touched her forehead, it was the same.

"Is something wrong?" Anna's voice hoarse, looking as if she's trying not to cry.

"Her temperature...it's not normal," he seemed to hide the panic in his voice and failing miserably.

Anna only chuckles lightly, "Her temperature is always like this. She's a little warmer since you wrapped her hands, though, thank you."

The paramedic is clearly surprised, "How do you know?"

Anna's eyes left her sister, staring at the paramedics with surprise, taken aback by that question, _how _does_ she know?_

"I don't really, but I just _touch _to know it", she holds the cold hand tighter.

The paramedics stunned by the statement.

"You can call me Kai, miss..."

"Anna. And this is my sister, Elsa," the ginger head said and wiped her face from tears.

"Miss Anna. Is her temperature always like this?"

Anna smiling weakly at her sister sadly, her thumb lovingly stroking Elsa's hand, "You surprised the doc, Els. Even in this state," she looked at Kai again, heartwarming smile plastered on her face, "Yes. Since we were little."

"Did your family take her to the doctor?" Kai asked.

Anna nodded her head slightly, "Yes, but my family hid her medical notes. Secured it from me, only my parents and her know about it. I only know about her low body temperature."

Anna felt like crying again, she couldn't ask her parents about it, their parents had died in a car accident. After they died she had found out about the family's company and her and Elsa's inheritances, this made them very wealthy. Elsa had taken over the company, while Anna had remained at school.

She winced at the memory of their parents death.

Kai's brow furrowed. This information about her medical history was not what he had intended.

Elsa opened her eyes, still half lidded, she looked at Anna, opened her mouth, said something. Anna's leaned down almost immediately, ears perked up.

"Tell the paramedic, to clean all the blood off of him, please." Elsa whispered, Anna pulled away slightly, looked at Elsa, who only mouthed, "_You too._"

Anna obeyed her. She told Kai about it, he quickly cleaned the blood from his hand.

"You can change your clothes at the hospital later, Miss." he said to Anna,

Elsa's eyes became heavier and heavier each second. Anna leaned closer to her.

"He's already clean it." she whispered softly, Elsa smiled. A small weak smile, which made Anna sigh in relief.

"You Cleanliness Freak. You'll have many questions to answer later." Anna said with a firm voice, she knew Elsa would either run or hide because of it but now she has the advantage because her sister is too weak to move.

Elsa finally gave up and dozed off. The temperature in the car dropped in a flash, Kai touched Elsa's forehead. _Is she okay? Is she still alive? Did the temperature drop make her body worse? _The questions in Kai's head were endless, but he saw Elsa's sister, Anna. She smiled brightly and lovingly looked at her sister, this calmed his worry.

"Is she...?" He asked timidly.

Anna looked at him, then back to her sister.

"She's sleeping." Anna noticed Kai is surprised by her statement.

Before he can ask, Anna said. "I always used to check her temperature. I was...afraid. There was this one night I slept beside her when we were little. I tried to hold her hand, but her hand was cold. Dead cold. When I tried to touch forehead, it was the same. I thought she was dead, I began to scream, ran to my parents and told them that she is dead. My parents tried waking her, then she woke up, just like normal. My parents were really scared, but I was beyond scared. I was trembling, still afraid. She didn't get angry, she hugged me instead. She said she's sorry for scaring me. Since that day, I always remember her temperature, every time I've touched her."

Kai looked at Anna with disbelief. Even from that small story, he could feel the love between them.

"I can tell that you two are really close," the car had almost arrived at hospital.

Anna became instantly sad.

"No. We're not. She always avoided me after our parents were gone. And this..." Anna gestured at Elsa's numerous scars. Her tears streamed down again.

Kai gulped. "Did she do it to herself?"

Anna didn't answer, she only whispered. "I'm so sorry," while brought her hand and her sister's in front of her face, placed it on her forehead, prayed that it wasn't her sister who did it, and that she wasn't the cause of it.

When the car stopped, the paramedics wheeled Elsa straight to surgery to fix the deeper wounds. Kai informed the doctors about Elsa's injuries, while Anna, only half listening because she knew her sister's injury well and still looking at her sister with a concerned face.

The doctor nodded curtly to Kai, she stopped Anna in front of the operating room.

Anna's hand slipped from her sister.

The door closed in front of her, leaving her and the paramedics. Anna wiped her tears again, she hated crying.

Kai gestured her to follow him. "Your sister said to clean up right?"

Anna looked at her clothes, they were a mess. There was blood on her clothes, staining her jeans and shirt like oil paint on a blank canvas. But it's not canvas, it's her second favorite shirt and it's not oil paint, it's her sister's blood.

Her brow furrowed, the more she thought, the more her tears streamed down. She screamed her sister's name, trying to call her, like a child lost in the utter darkness.

"ELSA!"


	2. Because of You

Deep Frozen Scars 2

Chapter 2

Anna knelt on the cold floor clutching her chest tightly, she still couldn't believe what had happened that day.

Her sister, who always has this cool demeanor, practically perfect in every aspect, attempting suicide in their own house. Correction, their _manor_.

Kai escorted her to a relatives room where she could change her clothes with a pair of scrubs, kindly offering her some bread and juice on their way. Anna drank it, but it tasted like sand, the bread was even worse on her tongue, she almost puked.

She sat in front of the operating room. Her eyes closed but her ears were alert, listening to every sound she could. Kai went to work again, he left her saying he hoped for the best for Elsa.

_Elsa!_

Anna's head hurt, she grabbed her temples. Her head kept replaying the events of the day.

"_GO AWAY!" Elsa said angrily._

_She was back from her office and found Anna had followed her home._

"_No! You need to listen to me! You have to stop working. Look at you! Only skin and bones! Since when did you last eat something!?" Anna replied, following Elsa through the manor to her home office._

_Elsa laughed sarcastically. Sitting behind the huge glass desk, making her feel more in control._

"_I'm okay, Anna. You worry too much. And don't touch me. Ever." she added, Anna followed her to her side of the desk, not wanting to be near Anna, Elsa stood, making her way out of the room._

_Anna, never completely obedient of her sister's commands, grabbed Elsa's wrist, causing Elsa to turn._

"_Stop! Stop working first." Anna said clearly._

_Glaring at each other, Anna trying to find answers, Elsa trying to make her sister leave her alone._

_Sensing a losing battle, Elsa sighed, twisting her gloved hand out of Anna's grasp._

"_Don't start this again, Anna. You _know_ this will never end well. For _both_ of us." Elsa frowning at her little sister's attitude._

_Anna stands, defiantly, scanning her sister's face, trying to see what Elsa is thinking rather than listening to what she is saying._

_Elsa ran to her room, followed swiftly by Anna._

_Elsa's mind is in utter chaos, the voices in her head screaming at her, all saying something different but all agreeing. It's wrong. Very wrong._

_Her love for her sister._

_Elsa tried to shut her door, Anna banged her fist against the door, as is swung back open Anna stepped forward and hugged her sister. Elsa was stunned, Anna's warm scent swarmed her senses making the voices in her head momentarily calm. Elsa relaxed into the hug slightly, enjoying the feeling before the voices returned._

"_Please. Just for one day. Please, just, don't work." Anna said with concerned tone. Anna became a little panicked, she could really feel how light her sister was._

_Elsa tried to push her away the voices were returning louder than before, screaming that this was wrong. She was wrong._

_Anna gripped her tighter and said, "You're not getting away until you say yes."_

_Elsa gritted her teeth, if her sister didn't listen to her, why should she have to listen to her?_

_Elsa pushed more forcefully against her sister, her hand on Anna's neck and chest. This took Anna by surprise._

_Anna almost choke. "Hey!" Her gaze landing on her sister's gloves, "Elsa, what are you...?"_

_Anna's eyes widening from shock as Elsa removed her gloves. Her sister's hands were pale white, but it wasn't her normal pale skin, it was pale from the scars. Numerous scars marring Elsa's pale hands, some of them new and vibrant, the older ones were almost invisible on her skin._

_A tear escaped from Elsa's eye. _

"_Satisfied?" Elsa said with venom in her words._

_Anna was speechless. Her mind blank and unfocused._

_Elsa ran into the bathroom, Anna was a second too late. Elsa locked the door, she could heard Anna yelled, "Open the fucking door or I will destroy it! ELSA!"_

"_Leave me alone, Anna!" Elsa grabbed the razor blades from inside the bathroom drawer. _

_Anna was beyond confused. How did Elsa hide it? When did she start doing it? What caused her to do it? A million question concerning her sister flooded her head._

"_Elsa, please. Open the door and let me see! Let me fix it. Please!" Anna yelled again._

_Elsa started to fill the bathtub, turning it up high to try and drown the sound of Anna out._

"_Like hell you will!" She replied, almost adding, 'You're the cause of this.'_

_Elsa got into the bathtub, not caring if her clothes got wet, she can sort them later. Submersed in the water, she closed her eyes. She placed the razor blade on her hand. Swiftly making a new, fresh cut._

_Elsa's train of thought collided with her sanity._

That's for touching her.

Again, for glaring at her eyes, trying to scare her away but also hoping she'd fall for your eyes.

Again, from running late and giving weak, pathetic excuses.

And the last one, for hugging her. Breathing in her sweet, innocent smell right into your lungs and almost trying to bite her ear seductively as she hugged you and say, "You're mine.''

_Elsa didn't realized her blood left her rapidly, the bathroom door barged opened, Anna screamed her name but it was lost in the water._

_Elsa only realized it when she was lifted from the tub, blood everywhere. She saw stars begin to appear as her vision became black. As she lost consciousness she felt her sister rocking her in her arms. _

"_You reckless idiot! What did you do!?" Anna cried._

_Anna screamed Elsa's name over and over again, searching her pocket for her phone, yelling to the person on the other end _

Someone shook her shoulder.

"Miss Anna, Miss Anna! The surgery is done. Are you okay, Miss Anna?" Gerda said with concern.

Anna shook her head, looking for her sister but nowhere to be found.

"Your sister is fine. More than fine actually, she's awoke during the surgery." Gerda said with horror.

Anna blinked several times, surprised. "What? Why didn't you give her sedatives or something?"

"We couldn't. Her medical records said she's immune to several things, including anesthesia." She said apprehensively.

"Where is she!?"

Gerda looked unsure.

"Her injuries are healing quickly, especially her arms. Your sister asked me the same thing when she woke up. Room 313, top floor. Try to stop her unplugging the blood infusion, okay?"

Anna nodded obediently and ran to the elevator.

She almost collides with nurses when she found the room. In front of the door, she heard yelling, but she couldn't hear it clearly. She sighed, and pushed open the door.

The room looked like a hotel than hospital, there was still an eeriness lingering in the white-walled room.

The windows were wide, ten foot wide and five foot high. The moon's silver beams flooded into the dimly lit room.

Elsa was laid on her bed, she's just… looked so peaceful and relaxed, Anna had never seen her this calm before. Elsa's eyes were closed, her hair was in a messy but clean braid, it was so different to the last time Anna had seen her. Almost as if it hadn't happened but the bandages on her arms and shoulders hinted at the turmoil under the serene exterior. Anna's gaze moved to Elsa's wrist, the doctors had cuffed her to the bed to try and prevent a repeat of today.

Anna stepped in cautiously, trying not to wake Elsa.

"Don't you dare touch me. You can sit at the sofa." She heard Elsa say as she stepped closer to the bed.

A sharp slap flew across Elsa's cheek. Anna had slapped her with all her power she can muster.

'_Ouch, I deserve that'_, Elsa thought.

"Why?" Anna said with hoarse voice, almost crying again.

Elsa staring at the wall behind Anna, not wanting to see her sister. "I will tell you. Just sit, please Anna."

Anna stared intently at Elsa, who raised her hand, cuffed to the bed. The metallic noise echoing in the quiet room. "Please? I can't go anywhere anyway." Elsa refusing to look at Anna.

Anna sighed, and sat on the sofa beside Elsa's bed. Her eyes not leaving her sister's face.

A sigh escaped Elsa's lips. Her cheek stingy from Anna's slap, but she knew she deserved it.

"I fell in the tub", Elsa lied.

"Don't lie Els. Please. Just don't lie. Not to me. You were _in_ the bathtub." Anna resisted the urge to slap her sister. Again.

Before Elsa could say anything, a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Elsa said tiredly. She'd have to face her sister's rage and her company at the same time. She kept calm anyway, she's used to it.

A black coated butler entered the room and bowed before them.

"I've rescheduled your appointments, Miss Elsa and here is your cellphone and earpiece, as you requested." The man spoke with calm and smooth voice as he handed her the gadgets.

"Thanks. Oh, one more thing, erase my existence in this building cameras. You can go now. " Elsa said to him, distracted by the equipment he handed her.

"Yes, your majesty." He replied curtly, before turning on his heels and leaving.

Anna frowned at her sister angrily. Her last request confused Anna, she thought that it must be something about her medical records or maybe another secret.

"I really don't want to tell you, Anna." Elsa said dejectedly.

She place the earpiece in her ear. She spoke again, looking at Anna for the first time. "What do you want to know?"

"When? Where? _Why_?" Anna's voice shook from holding back her anger at her sister.

"It started when..." Elsa paused.

'_I realized that I love you more than a sister. Scratch that_.' Elsa thought.

"...your 15th birthday. The day I bought my motorcycle."

"My birthday?" Anna cried. "This is what I get from my birthday?!"

Elsa didn't answer, she shook her head.

"Remember when I waiting for you to get home with my Ducati Diavel? That night I did it." She'd lied, of course, she'd started when she was twelve, eight or nine years ago. Her first cut, jagged and inexperienced on her left wrist. She ran her thumb over it absentmindedly as she remembered.

She continued. "I did it in the bathroom. Which I suppose, is now a mess." Her voice unwavering, just the cold, smooth voice, like she used every single day. "And for the 'why' part, I got bored. It... It calms me down, _especially, _when I am faced with your stupid anger."

Anna gasped, so it _is_ her fault, she wanted to run from her sister, she'd caused this without knowing. She struggled to hold back her tears.

"Do you want me to get out?" Anna said in a small voice.

Elsa sighed, putting her head on the soft pillow, looking at the moon and _her beautiful Anna_. "I'm tired. Do whatever you want, Anna."

Anna nodded, wiped her cheeks to stop the tears from dropping, she leaned into the comfy sofa. Oblivious to her sister's heart and love.

"_It's because of me._" Anna thought sadly.

"_I'm sorry, Anna. It's not your fault, I will tell you, just not today. I'm sorry Anna. It's because I love you, more than anything in this world._" Elsa thought sadly.


	3. One Secret

Chapter 3 One Secret

A/N: Thanks for fav, following, and awesome review. I do not own Frozen. 

In the morning, Anna woke up. She was surprised when she saw Elsa's bare back facing her and she screamed loudly.

Elsa almost fell from the bed. She picked up her shirt quickly and putting it on.

"Anna! This is a _fucking_ hospital, shhh!" Elsa threw her pillow right into Anna's face. The pillow making Anna stumbled backward.

Anna didn't dare to looked again. A moment later, she heard some rattling noises, she peeked through the pillow and saw Elsa fully dressed in suit, trying to wriggle her hand out from the handcuff.

"Fucking hell! Fuck this." Elsa muttered. She paused, listening to her earpiece and said, "The meeting ended a minute ago." Another meeting canceled, _great_, she thought.

Anna frowned. Her older sister's bed been littered by her bloody bandage, and patient clothes.

"Don't leave, please." Anna said with a pleading voice.

Elsa looked at Anna, her sister's ginger head is messy, most likely from bed hair, she was drooling before, and the most notable part are her eyes. They're almost red, she held her tears back a lot yesterday, and her eyes looked terribly moved bandage and clothes off the bed, and she sat on her bed. Listened to her little sister plead, just this once.

Anna smiled brightly, eager to talk about her sister's secret but before that, she cleaned herself and braided her hair in two. She approached Elsa's bed slowly, hands aching for touching her sister's cold yet comforting hands.

"Don't touch me." Elsa hissed slowly after noticing Anna's intentions.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Anna raised a brow.

'_It's filthy? Yeah, maybe a slap again for that,_' Elsa thought hard.

"I don't hate it, I just don't find it comforting." She finally said.

"Care to explain it again to me? How does a touch did not comfort you? You hardly touch anyone! Except maybe me and that butler of yours, Olaf but that doesn't matter, I mean...uh why?"

"Yeah, no. I don't want to explain." Anna pouted. Elsa looks away, _she's so cute I'm going to die!_ Her thoughts almost catch her off guard.

"Is it because you hate me?" Anna said.

"No." Elsa replied truthfully. She _loved _her.

"You hate my smell?"

"No." She _love_ her sister's mint summer smell.

"Are you afraid to poison people by your sarcastic attitude?"

Elsa laughed, finally looked at her sister's beaming curious eyes. "No. That doesn't even makes sense."

"Melt me or other people if you touch them?"

_Did she? Wait, what?_ Elsa's smile faded.

"No."

"Can you say yes for at least once? I'm trying to figure this out."

"Yes. There, I said it"

Anna was becoming more frustrated with Elsa.

"So...you're afraid you might freeze people to death?"

Elsa stiffened, her eyes widened. Her throat suddenly felt like choked her. She managed to let out a small voice with her mind still blank.

"N-no, I can't do that. I'm freezing. Not them, or you. Me."

Anna laughed, Elsa sighed, eyes wide from horror unknown by her sister.

"Then why can't I touch you?"

"Try and guess a little harder."

"You're angry with me?"

"No."

"You don't like the dirt on my hands." Anna looked at her own hands, eyes wide as if searching for dirt.

Elsa laughed again, hand covering her mouth.

"Maybe, but no."

"Elsa, tell me."

"No."

"Say no again and I will slap you"

"Oh. Nice, threatening your big sister." Elsa said with amused tone.

"You're afraid giving dirt to people?"

"Absolutely not. I'm cleaner."

"With hands full of…" Anna closed her mouth with her hands.

Elsa smiled weakly. "Yeah. I'm a LOT cleaner. The doctors here make sure of that"

Anna changed the topic right away, she's afraid that her sister will not talking to her anymore. "You hate being warm?"

"No. Not so much, but I prefer cold."

"Is it because you're feeling more superior than me?"

Elsa frowned. "You are _my sister_. We're equally the same, although I'm your older sister, it doesn't matter we are still sisters."

Anna seemed pleased by that words came from her own sister.

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Sisters _always_ argue about something. And no, I'm not. No need to be sorry, my fault anyways."

Elsa took a menu beside her desk. "You should eat something, here. Pick anything you like."

"We're not done yet." Anna said, smiled slyly and took the menu from her hand.

"Wasn't planning on it knowing _you_." Elsa huffed. If Elsa's head is hard as rock, Anna was as hard as diamond.

She ordered a breakfast, after that she continue. "You're not eating?"

"I'm full. I ate the awful tasting hospital breakfast, if you can even call it that."

Anna was glad. She cocked her head quizzically trying to figured out what bothers Elsa about touching people. She groaned.

"This is really hard. Care to give me a hint?"

"No." Anna pouted again. Elsa gave up. "Fine. It's 'Ice'."

"Is it about your body temperature?" said Anna.

"Maybe."

"Is it bothering you?" Anna asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe, I live like this." Elsa didn't have the heart to lie again. "Don't ask anything about my health, Anna."

"That's called cheating."

"It's called a limit. I already gave you a hint." Elsa smirked.

The hint was too vague. Anna didn't really know how to continue this argument. So, she looked at her sister's eyes and took a step closer.

Closer and closer, Elsa pulled back and felt her body was about to fall off the bed. Their foreheads almost touching, Anna's hair is making contact with Elsa's.

Elsa didn't take a breath. Too late for that. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Trying to persuade you to tell me 'why'? I'm not touching you, am I?" Anna whispered.

_You _touched _my heart, _deep_. _Elsa thought slipped away. The temperature in the room dropping as her mind slipped.

Anna noticed and she didn't care if she froze to death, she had to know, _right now_.

"Why is it really hard...to tell me, your _secret_?" Anna whispered again, innocently enough but to Elsa it seemed seductive and alluring.

Elsa gripped the handcuff, hard, grazing her red skin on it. Tried to not let her mind slip into insanity anymore.

Anna's on the bed now, she whispered again at her sister's ear. "Tell me, why? Please."

Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Ugh, sit on the bed. I will tell you. _I promise_"

Anna didn't know how it worked but it did, she smiled brightly, pulled back and kissed her sister's cheek, and swiftly sat on the middle of the bed. Elsa's face beet red, the temperature in that room went back to normal, _barely_.

Anna folded her legs neatly, lady-like. While Elsa kneeled in front of her.

"Tell me!" Anna chirped, impatiently waiting for her sister to say something.

Elsa smiled warmly.

"I'm not telling you straight away. Come here, take a step closer."

Anna did it. Tried not to stumbled over the blanket.

Then Elsa hugged Anna suddenly, Anna thought Elsa would similar, but Elsa didn't, she only whispered soothingly to Anna. "It's okay. I'm not dead, I'm only cold like ice. My heart's still beating, can you feel it? I'm so sorry I make you cry."

Anna was speechless, the shock radiating throughout her body along with Elsa's temperature. Elsa said the same when Anna thought Elsa was dead when they were little, the voice had matured over the years, but it sounded the same in this moment. The same soothing voice coming out from the very same person with the same body temperatures.

Anna didn't realized when her tears began pouring from her eyes, but she kept calm, knowing Elsa. Elsa pulled away and placing her forehead on her sister. The same gesture from that night, but this time, Elsa's eyes were closed and her calming face years ago vanished, replaced by hurtful face, her thumb stroking Anna's wet cheeks. "I will _not _make you cry again, I _promise_."

Anna choked a sob.

"You already broke it." Anna hugged her sister again, a bit more forceful because now they lay in the bed, still hugging each other.

Elsa's chin was on Anna's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa managed to muttered, her voice becoming more hoarse.

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid to see you cry again, knowing my body temperature."

Anna placed her head on her sister's upper chest, making her her pillow and she hugged her sister more tightly than before, cried loudly like she never did years before.

Minutes passed by and a knock can be heard. Elsa got up with some effort, sitting on the bed while her sister shifted, burying her face in the crook of blonde's neck, still sobbing. Elsa cleared her throat. "Come in."

An attendant came in, bringing Anna's food. He placed the food on the hospital bed table, then he bowed slightly to them and scurried off.

When Anna calmed down a little, Elsa said. "Anna, eat."

She shook her head. Not wanting to let go of her beloved sister.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere, _I'm handcuffed_. Do you want me to feed you?"

Anna finally pushing off, staring right into Elsa's eyes. "No! Stay beside me, please."

Elsa wiped Anna's tears.

"Eat, Anna."

Anna nodded, bringing the table closer to her and eating her meal. Her hands were still trembling. Elsa noticed this and hugged Anna, calming the little girl down while she ate.

Elsa said. "So much for revealing a secret."

Anna looked up, prayed to God that she is thankful to have a sister as kind as Elsa. Too kind.

~~~~tbc~~~~~

#threw tissues around


	4. Dislocated

Chapter 4

"Anna." Elsa called.

No reply from the girl.

"Anna." Elsa called again more firmly.

Again, no reply.

"Can you stop hugging me?" Elsa said a bit irritable.

Anna still hugging her sister's neck from beside her, not wanting to letting her go.

"No." Anna said, she shook her head.

"I'm trying to read the newspaper here."

"I don't care, you should've read it this morning, and it's already sunset. Besides, I like hugging you."

Elsa chuckled. "Why? I thought you were scared."

"I was scared because I thought _you're dead_. Not because of your cool body temperature."

Elsa hummed, she flipped the newspaper with her left hand. Her right wrist still handcuffed, and now numb making Elsa really uncomfortable with it.

_The criminal activity in Arrandelle city has been increasing again. Two prisoners flee from prison._

_Frozen Snowflakes company CEO went to hospital, no information regarding her sickness. _

_Total accidents per month is increasing. _

_Rain of shooting star will start for three days, again. _

_The death of a celebrity made the netizen go wild._

Elsa sighed, she was relieved that no one, except her own company and Anna, knew about her absence and act. She felt Anna's hug loosen, she glanced at Anna. She's asleep, still hugging Elsa as her pillow, her head rested on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa didn't mind. When Anna knew one of her many secrets. She became more open to her sister and her mind didn't go straight into insanity anymore.

Anna groaned. Elsa could felt her ear becoming warmer, she glanced at Anna. She was sweating, brows furrowing, lips quivering.

"Don't..."

Elsa could heard her saying something, but her mind went blank as her sister's nails dug her clothes.

"Anna." She called, tried to wake up Anna.

"_Don't do it Elsa._" A tear slid down Anna's cheek.

Elsa's heart felt like it had stopped dead in it's tracks. Anna's been dreaming about her.

"Anna!" She yelled now.

Anna screamed, she opened her teary eyes and jerked away from Elsa. She fell to the floor with loud thud.

"Whoa! Ouch! That hurts," said Anna. Then her eyes darted to bed, to her beloved sister. She jumped on Elsa's bed and yanked her sister's handcuffed hand.

Elsa felt the handcuff rattled uncomfortably, she looked at nothing, her face was blank.

Anna gasped, then she check the other hand. She traced the red wound, sending shivers to Elsa who snapped back to the world.

Anna looked straight to Elsa's eyes. "Did you do it again?" She said, her voice full of concern..

"With what?" Elsa said sarcastically.

"Anything! Your handcuff maybe?"

"Nice suggestion."

Anna straddled her. She yanked her sister's collar up. Her teary eyes meeting with her sister's ice cold merciless eyes.

Anna let her go, she cried again. Elsa didn't speak a word, she didn't even feel like breathing, she was very concerned about what will Anna say and ask.

"Please tell me, what did you do when I was asleep?." Anna managed to say between sniffles and sobs.

"I'm still reading the newspaper, before and when you woke up." Elsa replied swiftly.

"That scars?" Anna glanced at Elsa with death glare. Elsa didn't waver.

"It's from yesterday."

"You sure? You're not lying without remorse again are you?"

"_I swear._" Elsa said calmer than before. Her thumb wiped Anna's tears again.

"I had a bad dream. Very bad dream."

"I heard." Elsa cupped Anna's cheek. Her cold hand met with Anna's warm hands.

"You died because of me," said Anna.

Elsa stiffened.

"You yelled at me, saying it's my fault you had this strange illness. You said you hate me, you were so angry at me."

Elsa listened carefully.

"You said I acted like I wanted you to be dead. Is it true?"

_It's true!_ Elsa's insanity came up, planning how to do the cuts and suicide without her sister noticing.

"It's ridiculous. And it's not true," said Elsa calmly, although she was pretty stressed out inside.

She patted Anna's ginger head. Hugging her sister for the umpteenth time. Slowly, she tucked Anna to sleep, pulled the blanket up to Anna's nose.

"Do you hate me?" Anna asked before she dozed off.

Elsa's only shook her head, watching her sister sleep again that day.

She makes sure Anna was asleep when she clutched her heart.

"_I don't hate you! I love you so much it hurts!_" She cried in pain, clutched her chest, head on her knees.

Anna stirred in her sleep.

The nightmare began to haunt her, she was in a room full of mirrors, the floor flooded with blood, a few feet in front of her, her sister stood with a razor blade in her hand, she raised her bloody hand and placed the sharp blade to her pale white skin.

Anna bolted to her. Hugging her close, praying that her sister would not do it. She woke up minutes later. Eyes tired from crying, Anna rubbed Elsa's hand, when she was fully awake, she heard her sister cringe, and found the handcuff loose on her sister's hand.

Elsa's wrist was red from attempting to escape the uncomfortable handcuff. She knew Anna looked at her with disbelief all over her face. She gritted her teeth, she knew all about handcuffs and human body, they always didn't mix too well.

Being a master in martial arts since she was little, Elsa made up her mind. Her insanity driving her mad now, she inhaled deeply, Anna jolted when she knew what Elsa was about to do.

A crack sound could be heard faintly.

Anna's jaw dropped, she looked at her sister dislocated thumb, cringing at the sight. Elsa wriggled out from the handcuffs, smiling triumphantly. She got out from bed quickly, leaving her sister behind.

In the lobby, people were buzzing through, Elsa didn't notice the weak sound of her dislocated thumb repairing.

She went out of the building. Her butler already waiting for her, swiftly opening his phone and calling a driver to come.

Elsa tried to move her right hand. Gripping and loosening air. She winced a little.

Her butler bowed.

"Is there something I can do to help miss? You don't look well."

"No. I'm okay. Where's the car?"

Her butler bowed deeper, "I apologize, Your Majesty, but he's new."

The sound of screech tires could be heard, a black sedan came up the road, and stopped right in front of her. The window opened, a good looking blonde guy met her gaze, his big nose matched his wide light brown eyes, he looked tall and a little bit buff.

"I'm sorry I was late, ma'am umm, I mean, miss! I'm new around here, so I don't really know the place, please don't fire me because of this." He said frantically.

She released a relieve sighed, she thought the car would hit her. Her butler threw the new guy an angry face.

"Kristoff, if you want your job safe, mind the time and your driving."

"I-I will sir." Kristoff stuttered.

"Good."

The butler opened the car door for Elsa, she went inside and felt her phone vibrated.

"I don't care if you're late or not, you're here at least. Don't be too hard on him, Olaf." Kristoff snorted, earning him a slap to the back of his head by Olaf. Elsa chuckled at this, her butler never like his name, but he didn't mind if it was her saying it. Kristoff apologized.

Elsa checked her phone which vibrated again lightly. Anna's called her. She swipe the screen, answering.

"Where are you!? Are you okay!? Did you go to the doctor to fix your hand!? Shit, are you insane!?" Anna yelled.

"Anna you..." Elsa replied, after unplugging her earpiece.

"Tell me, where the _fuck_ are you!?" Anna yelled again.

"I'm in the black car, outside the hospital lobby," said Elsa, she heard some shuffling. Then she saw her running through the lobby, panting heavily. Elsa knew she will be lectured from her sister. She scooted inside the car when Anna grab the door, opened it and closed it with rage. The sound made Kristoff jump from his seat.

Anna yanked Elsa's numb right hand, looked at it with horror, then her face changed into surprise. She didn't believe her own eyes, her sister fixed it herself.

"Wow, this is_wow. How did you_I mean, WOW," she looked at her sister with awe, she was an action movie addict, so knowing her sister can dislocated and located her thumb like that made her dazzled.

"You should check to doctor you just said a same word three times in a row." Elsa smirked.

Anna bit her bottom lip looked unsure. Elsa faltered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just, uh, your hand, it's er...," Anna hesitated a little, then she grabbed Elsa's hand, "Teach me how to do it."

Elsa chuckled, then her face became serious.

"_No._" Her voice firm, loud, and clear, trying to show her protectiveness to her little sister with that one word.

Anna who is really familiar with that voice, raised her brow, then she seated herself comfortably in the car.

"Okay, where are we going? Oh wait, I've never see your face around. Who are you?"

Kristoff turned around, he took his hat off.

"It's Kristoff, Miss Anna. I'm your new driver." He bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, then nice to meet you," said Anna.

"It's my pleasure Miss." He wore his hat again, and asked, "Where will we be headed?"

"Go to my office at Pixar street, and drop this girl home," said Elsa.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed.

"Enough, Anna," said Elsa.

"What? I haven't said anything. But_but you want me to go home."

They both glared at each other again.

Kristoff gulped. _Women are scary_. He thought.

"Home,", "Office," Anna and Elsa said simultaneously.

"Drive home Kris," Anna said authoritatively.

"Drive to my office then drive back home, new guy." Elsa countered.

Olaf cleared his throat.

"I've already rescheduled your appointments, Miss Elsa. You have free time until tomorrow."

Anna cheered. Elsa sighed.

"Fine. Drive to the coffee shop near here, then head home, new guy. And please be careful."

"Yes, Your Majesty." then the car finally drove off.

They ordered drinks from the drive through. One Mocha with whipped cream for Anna, and one black VERY black coffee for Elsa.

"Why did you order that? It tastes horrible, right?" said Anna.

"It makes me stay up through the night. I have to catch up with my work." Elsa said, taking a sip.

Anna gritted her teeth. Then she had a brilliant idea. "Elsa, what's that?" said Anna pointing out the window.

Elsa looked in the direction Anna had pointed.

"What?"

Anna took the black coffee and then swiftly threw it out of window. (**A/N: Don't do this guys, she's crazy**) Luckily it was red light.

Elsa's jaw dropped. Anna smiled sheepishly.

"I'm angry Anna, don't smile without remorse like that."

Anna ignored her, she sipped her drink. The whipped cream left at her outer lips, "Here, it tasted much better than your drink."

Elsa looked at Anna's drink, it's almost empty. She looked at her sister lips and then licked the corner of Anna's mouth, tasting the sweet whipped cream and a little bit of the Mocca. Anna's face beet red.

"Hm, it _is_ sweet. Thanks sis," she patted her sister's head.

"You should drink it, not lick me..." Anna murmured inaudible, her face still red. Her heartbeat almost shattering her ribcage.

No one said anything along the way back to their manor.

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, fav, and follows!**

**I'm trying to learn grammars here, so I will be very pleased if you can give me advice about it **

**It's almost 1000 views, hyaaa thank you guys~ 333**


	5. For the First Time in Forever Chocolate

Chapter 5

Arriving at home, Anna hummed happily and skipped through the front room. She glanced at Elsa, who bolted straight to the study. Anna followed suit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going? You just passed your room," said Anna.

"Will you please stop following me around? This is our house, play Playstation or Xbox or something." Elsa exclaimed, she felt a little dizzy.

"Yeah I will, but I want you to sleep first," Anna replied, still remember her sister's doing the day before.

"I can't I took a sip of that black coffee."

"You should thank me."

"I hate you for doing that." Elsa's step felt heavy, she almost fainted on the floor if her sister didn't catch her in time.

Anna turned panic. "Elsa, what happened?!"

Elsa shook her head, still a little bit dizzy. "I...I think...blood," she murmured, "I lost a lot of blood yesterday, help me up to the study Anna." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore her headache.

Anna nodded, helping her limping sister out, but they didn't go to the study, they went to Elsa's room instead.

Anna placed her on the bed. Placing her hand on Elsa's forehead.

_Cold, a little bit too cold._ Anna thought, she went panic again. "Oh, what am I going to do? We don't have blood here. Should I call the ambulance again?"

Elsa relaxed a bit, she opened her eyes and poked her sister's forehead with two fingers lightly.

"Look...for chocolate."

Anna snapped from the panic.

"You-you want? Okay, wait here." She turned her back, but then she turned to Elsa again, placing her forehead gently to her sister's, "And please, I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid." After that, she scurried off to the kitchen.

Elsa's body is stiff, she can't even move a finger. She can only stirred a little in her bed. She felt like a sick person, although she _is _in fact sick. She can't fall asleep, the caffeine effect started to get even stronger. She lets out a loud groan.

Anna came back, chocolates on the tray in her hands. Face worried, she put the tray on her sister's bedside table. She knelt beside Elsa's bed and then wrapped Elsa's hand with her's. "_Fuck_, did you do something? Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I have to call the ambulance again, am I?" Anna's voice raised a pitch in every one question came out.

Elsa's brow furrowed, but she's smiled. She opened her hand out to Anna, "Chocolate."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." Anna handed her the chocolate.

Elsa ate it, slowly but sure. In a few minutes, the chocolates almost entirely gone.

"Are you hungry?" said Anna.

"Not anymore." Elsa licked her thumb with chocolate.

"Uh, here. I made this. I was kinda forgot when." Anna took a small chocolate in plastic with icy blue ribbon on it. She sat on the edge of the bed and feed Elsa, "I hope you're doing well, sis," she flashed her warmest smile.

Elsa made a face to Anna while munching it.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Don't make a face like that, you should be honored, it's my first time made a chocolate."

Elsa swallowed.

"It had this interesting burnt flavor." Anna's face burned red.

"I was watching TV. I'm sorry, does it tasted bad?"

"Want to try it?" Elsa smirked as she licked Anna's lips.

Anna's face red again, she jerked backward and her head hits the headboard, she stumbled and then she fell from the bed. Elsa laughed.

"It's not funny. Don't joke like that again." The young one huffed.

"I'm just teasing you," she giggled, sounds very friendly to Anna's ears. She rarely saw Elsa like this, not in her entire life especially after their parents deaths.

Anna's sat beside Elsa again. She grabbed Elsa's wrist gently, looked at her sister's numerous scars and of course the healing new cuts.

She traced the cuts, very gently, she's so afraid that it might hurt Elsa. Anna couldn't help but notice that Elsa's cut's temperature is colder than the surrounding skin.

Elsa felt very comfortable, she closed her eyes and just felt Anna's touch. Her sister warm hands tracing her cut over and over again, same gentleness every time they made contact.

She heard Anna inhale and exhale breathed, like tried to avoid crying.

"Does it still hurt?"

Elsa's eyes snapped open, she glanced at Anna. Anna's face was...beautiful. Brows furrowed, freckles fair skin, eyes gleamed with tears, her perfect and rounded face plastered with sad smile, the sight that made Elsa's heart clenched tight.

"No, it doesn't." Elsa cooed.

"D-do you mind when I touch it over and over again?" Anna gulped, she didn't want to cry in front of Elsa, she let the tears fall later.

"No. I don't mind." Elsa replied, "Don't lick it because it's frozen like ice," she adds. _Great_, her thought almost slipped again. A very close call.

"No, I won't, I promise." said Anna, still smiling and traced the cuts like she did before.

"Good." Elsa shifted her body, she layed down on her bed now. Anna followed her, laying beside her and still tracing the cuts.

"Do you like it?"

Anna's hand stopped. She glared at Elsa.

_She like it? She _hates _it. With all her heart she hates it. _Elsa thought.

Before Anna opened her mouth Elsa quickly said, "Not the scars, or cuts, or whip, or whatever you called this. I meant my temperature, Anna. Oh, Anna, _pl_e_ase don't cry_." Too late.

Anna cried again, a single tear escaped.

"_Whip_!? What the _hell_ did you do!? Oh _gosh_, I can't live like this." Anna gasped. She covered her eyes with her palms.

Elsa hugged her again, her head on Anna's inner shoulder. She didn't say anything anymore. Too afraid to speak another word, she might lose Anna for good.

A knock can be heard, Anna yelled, "GO AWAY!" Elsa tightened the embrace, scared shitless now, that might be directed to her if she move a muscle from this moment.

"I _hate_ it. I _hate you harming yourself_, I _hate_ the razor blades company, I _hate_ everything sharp and dangerous now. And why are you still _here _if you want to do _that_!?" Anna yelled again.

_Right to the depths of my heart, ouch_, Elsa's thought slipped again, she can feel the room freezing almost below zero.

"I never wanted a sister that do something so reckless and foolish, and also blind. What did I ever do wrong in this life?" Anna sounded like dying. She might be, the room temperature proves that it might be.

_I'm sorry._ Elsa thought sadly.

"Did you think I like seeing your scars!? Like seeing a trophy on a desk full of chocolates!? Or like seeing your office table clean from work and duties!? It's not _fucking_ like that!"

"I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna groaned, she wants to let go of her. She was freezing. She never pushed her sister until this far but she doesn't care, Anna thinks she deserved this, Elsa too.

"Let me go!" Anna screams.

Elsa didn't move. Anna slapped Elsa's back, she cried again, wailing loudly in Elsa's ear.

"Elsaaa!"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to have me as a sister as well, I want you to be happy." Elsa cried.

"Then let me go, it hurts."

Elsa still didn't move.

Anna slapped again harder, she felt numbness coming from the cold, but the strange thing is, the room temperature went normal after she slapped Elsa's back.

"Just as I pray you're too kind for me, you just washed that away merciless. Do you know what I've been through? Years of limited contact with you, I'm started to feel like a freak with super sensitive skin, remembering all skinships I made with people. No one is as cold as you." Elsa cried soundlessly as she spoke, "I'm a cruel heartless person, hate me all you want Anna. But don't go."

"That's the main problem since I love your temperature. You ignored your own feelings, I hate you, so _fucking_ much it hurts."

Elsa felt numb all over her body, she was really tired although she listened every single word Anna threw at her.

"Let me go Elsa. It's cold, I need your blanket more than you do."

Elsa still didn't move.

"Do you want me to yell at you again?" said Anna.

A few minute passed and Elsa moved over, letting Anna go. Her eyes clouded in terror, face red and a bit wet, she was still crying silently. Anna quickly fully wrapped herself in the blanket, it's thinner than her's but it's warm enough.

Elsa sat on the bed while Anna laid down. They're both tired but Elsa can't sleep. Anna reached for Elsa, who's fidgeting and shaking violently, like someone threw a bucket full of cold water over her.

Anna slowly, very very slowly and gently, took Elsa's hand. Caressing it with her thumb. She was unsure, but said it anyway, "I love your temperature. There I said it again, happy sis?"

Elsa only nodded a little.

Anna sighed, "What am I going to do with you..."

Elsa finally managed to choked the words out, "Hate me, yelled at me, slap me, punch me, beat me up into a pulp, I don't care. Just don't leave me."

Anna chuckled, satisfied. She kissed Elsa's biggest cut on her hand.

Anna slept peacefully, while Elsa stayed up through the night with Anna's words spinning in her brain.

'_Go away!'_

After hearing that, Elsa can only bound it with her own thoughts, _I'd rather die than leave from you_.

Elsa checked her phone, it's late. She threw it down on the bedside table. She looked at Anna, her peaceful face made Elsa drift away and closed her eyes.

_This is going to be a long, long way to relinquished their pain and doubts_

_**A/N: Long way indeed. What did you guys think? Did I made you filled with feels?  
I'm gonna take a several weeks to rest. I'm not gonna post anything in a few weeks, sorry but please enjoy my writing! :D**_


	6. Bully 1: The Sideburn Guy

Chapter 6 Bully 1: Sideburn Guy

**A/N: Prepare some snack. It's 2.000 words! I don't own Frozen!**

Anna woke up, hair like had been exploded. She blinked, yawned loudly and stretched her arms. Looking for Elsa, finding her already in a new, clean, white suit with sky blue shirt and wearing her glistening silver watch. Elsa looked at her sister. She didn't smile, just looking.

"You're going? I'm coming with you!" Anna chirped, she sat on the bed and quickly braided her hair. Elsa went over to her, leaned down to Anna and placed her forehead to Anna's.

"College. I don't want you to miss out on your education because of me." Elsa pulled back but Anna swiftly grabbed her nape neck pulling her closer. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"Ouwh! Ehlsa!" Elsa pinched Anna's cheek.

Elsa stood now. She sighed, "Mama and Papa trusted me with you. I don't want my sister to be stupid either."

"You're the one who's stupid, did you know you could've died? They trusted me with you too," Elsa turned on her heels and picked her bag up, "And don't run away when I'm about to lecture you about something!"

"I'm listening Anna, I just don't want to see your face when you're doing it," said Elsa. _I'll remember your pained face every time you lecture me about it, I can't even focus anymore_, Elsa thought.

"Be back before dinner!" Anna exclaimed when her sister bolted out of her room.

"I'll try!" she heard Elsa reply.

Anna sighed in relief, she looked at the chocolate tray the day before, it's empty. She pouted. Anna went to her own room after remembering Elsa's still being messy, the incident hadn't been cleaned up yet.

She took a shower in her own bathroom, emerging, wearing the signature uniform for Arrandelle's City College. She went to the garage and saw Kristoff cleaning the black car's wheels. She looked around her, the Diavel is nowhere to be seen.

"Pri- I mean, Miss Anna?" said Kristoff he smiled kindly.

"Hey! Uh, can you take me to College?" Anna snapped. "It's near here, and by the way just call me Anna, you look older than me." She said in a softer tone.

Kristoff blinked.

"Oh! College, okay. I know the place. I memorized the map anyway, Miss- uh I mean, Anna."

She nodded, they climbed into the car. They drove through the streets, Anna realized he was fidgeting.

"You okay Kristoff?"

Kristoff sighed.

"I'm good. It's just, the boss here looked very...I don't know, she had this scary aura around her."

Anna laughed so hard she almost bit her tongue when she wanted to stopped. "My sister is kind you know. And she won't have the scary aura when you know her better."

"How do you know?"

"She's been observing you. And testing you."

The car stopped suddenly, the car behind them honk loudly. Kristoff drove the car again, more slowly this time.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said she's been testing and observing you. She always does that when she meets new people."

Kristoff sighed in relief.

"I thought she was angry at me when she glared at me with those icy eyes. Thanks for clearing that up."

"Sure. This one time she met my friends at school, one of them cried when she glared at them." Anna laughed lightly.

Kristoff chuckled, then he whistled.

"Too cool to handle."

They both laughed.

"I've been wondering about her hair, how is it always defying gravity like that?" Kristoff asked matter-of-factly.

Anna laughed louder then, silence.

"I never noticed. I think she uses all of her hair gel."

They both snorted, then laughed again.

"You're new here right? Where did you live before?" asked Anna, noticing Kristoff's hat, it looked like he was waiting for it to snow.

"I'm from North Arrandelle. Life there is hard, ice almost everywhere, blizzards were common. I came to live here to get out of the snow for a while. Starting a new life, y'know?"

"Hm, I see. Then I hope life here's good for you, urgh, I sounded like Elsa," Anna let her tongue out.

Kristoff chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, thanks, I like it here. Until she glared"

Anna punched his arm lightly, jokingly. She felt very fond of Kristoff, he's a good guy, doesn't hurt he's also good looking.

They arrived. She tells Kristoff to go home and pick her up again at 5PM. Kristoff bowed slightly, smile plastered on his face, as he took off in the black car.

Anna sighed, walking to her class. She found her cousin, Rapunzel yelling to a guy in front of the classroom, she darted to her right away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy Punz!" said Anna between Rapunzel and the guy. "What's happening here?"

"He grab my ass! _You jerk!_"

"What!? What the fuck?!" Anna slapped the guy right away, she's into full battle mode right now.

The guy had red wavy hair and long sideburns.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed angrily.

The bell ringing loudly, they all startled. The guy scurried off.

Rapunzel hugged Anna.

"Thanks my super cool, beautiful cousin!" she chirped loudly.

Anna hugged back.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you're okay. He's such a jerk!"

Rapunzel giggled, "That why I'm agreeing with you cuz."

They both laughed, and went into their class.

**~Afternoon (2.30PM), Elsa's office~**

Elsa sighed deeply on her office chair, thinking about her sister urging her to eat, the new business proposal in her hand. Both were important but the consequences were greatly unbalanced..

She slammed her head on the desk. "You. Are. Such. A. Foolish. Sister," she exclaimed anger, frustration, sadness and desperation in her tone. She stood up, looked out to the window.

Then she went outside, "Tell me my appointment," she said to her receptionist.

"In two hours you have an appointment you must attend, with the Duke."

She frowned.

Health or Job?

Pick Job and Anna will threw her out or running away from her.

Pick Health Anna will appreciated her.

"Cancel it. I want to go to the hospital. Give my regards to the duke," her receptionist nodded.

Grabbing her helmet, Elsa marched through the parking lot to her Turbo Ducati Diavel. She drove quickly to the hospital enjoying the feeling of freedom of the bike gracefully gliding through the streets.

**~Afterschool (5PM), Arrandelle's College~**

As Anna walks out of her class someone bumps her into the wall of lockers, her head colliding with the steel making her see stars.

"Hey, watch it!" She yells to the running man. He was gone. "Ouch, that's _fucking_ hurt like _hell._"

Rapunzel approached her and pats her shoulder

"Oh my God, are you okay Anna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised that's all." She smiled, reassuring her cousin.

"I can escort you to the nurse office."

"No. I'm fine Punz, thank you. My driver's probably waiting for me." said Anna, Rapunzel nodded. She walked with Anna to the parking lot.

Anna found Kristoff waving at her at a distance. She waved back, but someone bumped her again, Rapunzel too. That guy with sideburns did it. He yanked Anna's hair, she yelled helplessly.

He slapped her hard. Once, twice and then when he raised his hand for the third time, Kristoff charged into him like a rugby player, he straddled the guy and then punched him repeatedly.

"This is for the bump! This are for the slaps! And this one for pissing me off on my second day of work!" he said when his hand made the impact to the 'Sideburn Guy'.

"He bumped her before all of this!"Rapunzel exclaimed, trying to get to her feet.

Kristoff punched his sideburn, yanked his collar and growled menacingly in front of 'Sideburn Guy'.

"Leave!"

The 'Sideburn Guy' scared, he looked like he was about to pee his pants. Then he ran away from them.

Kristoff stood and glanced at both girls, "You both okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Just a little startled." Anna replied him.

"We're okay! Damn, that was so cool! Thank you big guy, I'm Rapunzel, her cousin." Rapunzel helped Anna get up and pointed her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." Kristoff said taking his hat off.

Rapunzel laughed.

"No formalities please, call me Punzie or Punz. But I'm sure Elsa told the staff her rules yeah?"

Kristoff smiled and nodded, he wore his hat again.

"I should probably get the car ready. You want me to drop you off too?"

"No. Just drop Anna back home, she needs her beauty sleep." That statement gave Rapunzel a light punch on her arm.

Kristoff ran to the car, started it and stopped in front of them both. Both of them said good bye and a see you later to Rapunzel.

Anna looked at the front mirror, her bruise somehow worsened. Turning dark purple.

"Ouch," she winced.

"You okay?"

"No. I don't know what to say to my sister later," she frowned, and itch to ripped the pain off if she can.

They spat ugly words to the 'Sideburn Guy' until they got home. She told Kristoff to not be flustered by her sister. When he asked why, she said that Elsa can smelled fear. Kristoff laughed, but he nodded when he sees Anna's eyes and serious face.

Anna sighed. She's in front of Elsa's room, she cleared her throat, then knocked at the intricate frost pattern door.

"Come in", said Elsa.

So Anna did. Anna gasped when she looked at Elsa. Elsa laid on her bed, in a simple white shirt and pants, legs stretched and folded at her ankle. A blood tube can be found beside her, dropping bloods to the small vial of glass attached under it and the infuse went into a little machine and finally to Elsa, who looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Anna, are you_",

"What the _hell _did you do this time!?" Elsa heard Anna yelled.

Elsa picked some paper swiftly before Anna straddled her. Anna raised her hand when Elsa spread the paper in front of them.

"I went to the hospital!"

Anna stopped, she even stop breathing. She gasped, "What?"

Elsa huffed, paper still in front of them, "I went to the hospital, to take a special treatment course. Only for me. They said to take some blood home while my- I mean, _our_ company researched this further."

Anna snatched the paper, the words, the address, names, signature, everything seemed to be trouble but the best for Elsa.

"I'm so happy for you." Anna said hugging her sister,

Elsa hugged back she breathed her sister's scent.

"Anna, bath." This made Anna jerked to the side and fell from the bed, Elsa laughed.

"Wait a second, okay. And_,"

"_Don't _do_ anything stupid_. I know." Elsa sighed. She adjusted her infused hand, and tinkered with it while Anna went to bathe.

Anna finished her bath, she blow dried her hair in Elsa's room with her hairdryer. Elsa looked curious with her sister movements and act. She took the infuse out from her hand, and then approached Anna slowly.

Anna quickly braided her hair and tried to hide her ugly dark purple bruise with her hair. She turned to face Elsa.

"Something on your mind sis?" she smiled her best.

Elsa raised her brow, then glared at Anna. Her eyes widened.

_Crap, I hate your sixth sense Els_, Anna cursed inwardly.

Elsa didn't move, surprisingly she took a slow step back instead, away from Anna.

Anna only looked at her sister with guilt. "Let me see it." said Elsa, her voice is mixed with scared and rage.

Anna showed her ugly bruise. Elsa's face became serious. "What happened?" her little sister gulped, not brave enough to lie below that icy glare.

"I- Someone bumped me. Then he slapped me, twice. Er..." Anna explained further.

Elsa didn't hear any of it. Then everything became chaotic.

Elsa gripped her hand tighter, a gust of cold wind went through the room. Anna stopped talking and she only looked at Elsa with surprised face. Under Elsa's bare feet, frost erupted like water, covering the floor with ice, the sound of wind gust above deafened them both.

Anna's hands flew to her ears trying to shut out the noise, she looked at Elsa, her eyes were cold, like a hunter, _a killer_. The wind slashed the ceiling, marking it and debris fall above their head, while from below, the ice started to grow like plants, small thorns could be seen on the floor, every corner of the room is freezing now.

Anna bolted up out of the chair and hugged her sister. She yelled, "I'm sorry! It's not your fault! And Kristoff helped us and punched that _fucking jerk_!"

Everything stops.

The ice thorns, wind gust, and the creeping frost. Stopped as if the time halt for them.

Anna looked at her sister, Elsa's face softened, she cupped Anna's cheeks with her hand, sending cool and comforting feelings. Elsa kissed her bruise, which is became cold and painless.

"Uh, wow. You should've done that earlier, Els," said Anna. Elsa pinched her again, made her cheek spread like grinning. "Auh! Hehha!"

"And you should've told me sooner about that bruise," Elsa took a step, every frost cracked, leaving the room like before, except the slash on her ceiling, she have to ask Olaf to repair that.

Elsa picked Anna up, bridal style and threw her to the bed.

"Sleep," she said shortly to Anna while placing her forehead to Anna's again.

"Is this one of your secrets too?" said Anna. Elsa smiled, "You knew it already but you always forget about it." Anna mouth shaped an 'O'.

When Anna had almost dozed off, Elsa's already gone from the bed.

_**A/N: Ohh~ she forget about it~ too bad #shrug**_

_**No feels this time. Gonna take some rest and will be busy in a few weeks with my work...wish me luck guys! XDD**_


	7. The Bully 2: Cyrokinetic Anger

Chapter 7 The Bully 2: Cryokinetic Rage

**A/N: Thanks for the fav and follows~ 3 And special thanks for my friends whose been dragged from Deviantart to ~ 333 :iconheplz:**

**It's 2000+ views! I LOVE you guys! #glomps**

**Another +2000 words for The Bully 2, prepare your snacks~ ;)**

Anna woke up with a jolt on the bed. She looked around a bit panicked and searching for Elsa, she found her walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a simple, dark blue shirt and black jeans, her towel on her shoulder, eyes still half lidded from the early morning. She glanced at Anna.

"You should eat. There's sandwiches in the kitchen," she sat on the make up closet stool and blow dried her hair.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Anna asked while braiding her hair.

"Garage." Elsa replied shortly.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"The Diavel didn't sound too good yesterday. So I asked Olaf and Kristoff about it," she said calmly beginning to braided her hair. She didn't lie, mostly.

"Oh, okay, you want some? The sandwiches, I mean."

"I already ate."

Anna jumped from the bed and then ran to the kitchen, she was starving. She picked up one sandwich to her mouth, ate it and took the plate consisting three sandwiches, as she left the kitchen, she ran into Olaf. The butler, clad in black coat and pink apron. She almost spurted the sandwich.

"It looks great on you" She said before running to Elsa's room and bursting out laughing.

Elsa looked at her quizzically behind blue glasses. She laid on the bed, newspaper in both hand, spreading it, her hand is infused again, the blood tube almost empty.

"Did something happen?"

Anna laughed.

"No. Want some?" she went to bed and place the plate on desk.

Elsa shook her head. Anna nodded and began to eat. Then she gasped, almost choking.

"You didn't go to work?" She gulped, surprised.

"You still have to go to college." Elsa's voice firm. Eyes still on newspaper.

"Play with me!" Anna hugged her.

"I said, 'You still have to go to college.' Also, I have to empty this first tube today." Elsa fidgeted a little.

Anna pulled away, pouted. Elsa sighed.

"I can give you a ride there"

"On the Diavel?" Anna chirped.

"No. With Kristoff. Besides, Diavel's only have one seat."

"What!? Why? I thought you liked it when we first rode," said Anna excitedly.

Elsa's face reddened, she didn't like it, she _loved_ it. But she raised her infused hand.

"Oh. Right. Okay, I'll take a shower and get ready to go." Anna bolted off.

Elsa hummed. Anna stopped, jaw dropped by surprised.

"Are you humming?"

Elsa grunted, wearing her shoes.

"Any objections?"

Anna blinked, she rarely _very_ rare, to heard her sister humming like that, it's _wonderful_. Anna noticed she's gawking,

"Uhh, no! No infusion, I mean objections, or dazzling or gawking, I just, uh, this is so awkward, not you it's just, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous, wait, what? I-I better go prepare. Your voice...it's beautiful." Anna ran away from the comforting icy glance.

Elsa took her phone out, she took the tube, infuse, and machine with her free hand. She walked to the garage, retrieve a warm smile from Kristoff, who bowed slightly to her. He's clad in a black suit.

"Good morning Elsa."

"Good morning, Kris." She said smiling back.

"Where to?" Kristoff rummaged his pocket, searching for the car key.

"College." Kristoff raised his brow. "Anna, forced me to send her off _or_ she will stay with me, skipping class," she chuckled.

"That's Miss 'Feisty Pants' for you." Kristoff laughed.

They both laughed.

"Something funny?" Anna said coming into the garage.

Kristoff ran into the car opened the door and bent in, too fast and his head slammed the hard edged car ceiling. Anna and Elsa laughed.

They finally get inside the car.

"Hey, Kristoff. You okay? How's your head?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah, I got a thick skull."

Elsa threw her phone to the front seat beside Kristoff.

"Hey! That's rude, Els. What did I do?" He startled.

"It's not you Kris, some Duke _jerk_ sent me a threatening email. That _fucking little shit_ can rot in _hell_ and I don't _give a fucking shit_ about his weird _shitless_ flapping false _dumb_ hair."

A moment of silence, then they laugh. So hard, Anna snorted like pig and Elsa almost dropping the blood tube, almost. They laughed again.

"That's a long curse for a _fucking little shit_," Anna managed to say.

"You said it!" Kristoff laughed again.

"Don't look at me, I don't know how I did that," said Elsa still laughing.

Then the laugh reduced.

"So, you're both getting along well?" said Anna happily.

Kristoff nodded.

"He kindly stayed up to help with the Diavel," Elsa exclaimed happily then she hummed again. Anna bit her bottom lip, she stared down her sister. But then Elsa stopped.

"Anna, don't stare at me like that."

"Don't stop humming then! I won't stare at you if you do." Anna looked out.

Elsa didn't really believe her, but she continued humming along the way, minutes later the college building came into view.

When the car stopped in front of the school gate, Anna gripped Elsa's hand and took off from the car when Kristoff opened the car door for her.

"Time same as yesterday, kay?" she said to Kristoff.

"'Kay."

Elsa pulled the infuse out, and got out from the car swiftly, she hugged Anna before she left. There's not many people there. But if there is, they stared at them.

"Uh, Els, people are staring."

"That coming from you?" Elsa said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, _really_." Anna chuckled.

"Okay then." Elsa hug tighter, sending chills to Anna. But when Elsa pulled away, the chill didn't go.

"Okay...what did you do?" Anna asked, slightly shivered.

"Always wear your jacket, and you'll see," said Elsa softly, lovingly.

Anna nodded, then she walked off after wearing college jacket from her bag, waving to them. Elsa watched her sister go, Kristoff pats her cold ice shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

Elsa want to believe him, but that bruise on Anna's cheeks didn't convinced her. She was still staring at her sister while Anna was in the lobby, but someone grabbed Anna's wrist and put a handkerchief on her mouth.

Elsa could feel her sister's wrists been tied, and a strong impact, enough to knock out a person, hit Anna's head. Elsa went to the car swiftly, grabbing the blood tube and ran into the building.

She searched for Anna, praying that her sister was okay. When Elsa hugged Anna before, she give Anna some icy power protection, sending chills but it acts like an alarm if anything harms her. She's already trained it, mastering it, except when her emotional feelings are unstable.

She felt Anna's tied hands loosen, but had intense pain coming from her temple, then from her neck. _Like strangling_, Elsa thought. She became panicked.

She ran faster, tracking the trace of her ice power, she went into the gym. Kristoff followed, slightly confused behind her. Elsa kicked the back door open. They'd found them.

Three guys, two of them looked like rugby players, one more had long, red sideburns. They startled when they saw Elsa and Kristoff. The 'Sideburn Guy' was strangling Anna whose body was shaking violently and her shirt was open, revealing her bra. _He didn't,_ Elsa thought.

The two big guys went to Elsa, charging at her. Elsa swiftly destroyed the blood tube and pour it to her hand, although they didn't stop Elsa could feel it.

_Fear_.

The two big guys collided with Elsa's bloodied arms. They stopped and grunted, feeling the already titanium-hard blood budge them, and Elsa didn't even move a finger from her place. She took a step swiftly, moving in between them and hitting their ribcages.

Cracking sounds could be heard inside them, their ribcages broken, likely destroying their rugby careers. Elsa didn't care, she only cared about Anna this time.

Eyes predatory like a wolf's, she glared at the 'Sideburn Guy'.

"Stop or she'll die!" he yelled, Anna in front of him, his hand grabbing her wrists and the other one placing knife on Anna's neck. Elsa stopped when she heard Anna grunt.

Elsa concentrated her power to his armed hand. A gust of chilly wind creep up to the guy's knife equipped hand, swirling to his entire arm, stinging his hand and jerked the knife off them. A second later his arm hand frozen, like an ice sculpture hand.

Anna fell, she knelt on the floor, while the 'Sideburn Guy' screamed loudly, feeling his arm as it froze, stinging and unresponsive. Elsa went to him swiftly, she made half his face freeze, before her titanium hard punch impacted his face destroying his skin tissues.

His blood from his face spattered everywhere. When he fell down, the ice sculpture hand cracked and shattered, his arm gone. The blood in his veins is cold so there's no blood coming out from his hand...yet.

Elsa stared at him with rage, wind swirling around her. Kristoff watched in shock from the doorway, disbelief evident in his eyes.

_Ice has a magic that can't be controlled._ So what is happening in front of him right now? Nightmare?

Kristoff shook his head, snapped him out of his train of thoughts and quickly went to Anna. He took of his black suit jacket and wrapped it around Anna. She was crying, her face wet and terror marring her face. He place his hand to her forehead, feeling cold, similar to Elsa's power from Anna.

"Elsa, she's cold."

Elsa didn't take her eyes off the 'Sideburn Guy', _or jerk_ as Anna called him. The wind flashed to Anna and Kristoff, then the coldness gone, replaced by comforting warm from the sun.

"Get her to the car, I'll clean this up," she said, the rage in her voice betraying her calm demeanor.

"Okay." Kristoff brought Anna to the car bridal style.

Elsa took a step to the guy. Feeling two of the men behind her still grunting and groan in absolute pain on their ribs.

Elsa saw his destroyed face, he's whimpering. All of the wind swirling around her directed towards the guy. He instantly shivered and yelled in pain again.

"You can no longer move freely now. A month with warm sun will do. But if you open your mouth about this, you will never see the break of dawn again," she hissed dangerously to him, "Understand?"

The guy didn't reply, she kicked his stomach, "Answer me, you _fucking son of a bitch_!"

"O-he, ok-he!" he yelped spat dark red blood when his lips moved, half of his lips destroyed too.

Elsa turned her back. Punching the two guys until they passed out, and then ran to the black car. She yanked the front door opened.

"Hospital. Quick, Kris." she said curtly.

"Aye-aye. Put your seatbelt on Miss!" she did, he stepped on the gas driving like a racer, almost drifting when a corner came.

When they got to the hospital, Kristoff took Anna and then laid her on a stretcher, Elsa followed them. She was scared, panicked, and still in a bit of rage.

Then the doctor prepared a room, telling Elsa and Kristoff to wait outside a moment. Anna's been checked by Doctor Gerda. They looked at her room with concerned faces, hoping Anna's okay. She tilted the girl's head up, checks her body temperature, heart rate, and began to tend her.

Elsa gripped her hard hand tighter, the sound of blood dropping could be heard. Her hand is bloody and it's no longer as hard as titanium. Kristoff heard this.

"Oh God! Els, you're bleeding!"

He checked her hands, the spot that was covered with ice before is dark blue and of it is bleeding from her badly cut hands.

"It's a side effect, don't touch me, or the blood. Too dangerous now." Elsa cried silently, not care about her bleeding hand.

A nurse noticed this and offering help, Kristoff said yes but Elsa no.

"Els, you need help, seriously."

Elsa shook her head, she hiccupped, "Just bring some bandages and iodine. I'll tend it myself. It's too dangerous." The nurse nodded and she brought it for her, Kristoff and Elsa sat.

Elsa tends her hands, she's used to this, but not with what happened to Anna. She stopped, seeing the iodine.

"Something's wrong Elsa?" asked Kristoff.

"I can't touch that, it'll freeze," she said, resigned at her state. Kristoff took the iodine and dropping the red liquid to her hands. "Thanks."

Kristoff put away the iodine and chuckled.

"After what happened? It's fine. I didn't want to beat up two big bull-like guys anyway."

"You're like Anna. She wasn't afraid knowing what I can do." Elsa said smiling weakly. She began to bandage her hands.

"Well, that's me. Your driver, at your service," said Kristoff with a shrug.

"You are. And a friend?" said Elsa finished tending her hand, and looking towards where Anna is.

Kristoff grinned widely, and looked at the same direction.

"Yeah. A friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**tbc**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
